


Wilderness

by InTheSky



Series: Of Wolves And Snakes [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banishment, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Tags May Change, Wolf hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheSky/pseuds/InTheSky
Summary: After Loki's banishment, he and his faithful servant, Nyx, must brave the wilderness in hiding.





	Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Heyheyhey Nyx is back! This takes place after my last Loki/OMC story and will hopefully have a few more chapters if I have the time. Enjoy :)

"...and it is now that I decree with a heavy heart- Loki, you are banished from Asgard."

'Heavy heart', right. It was one thing neglect him, but a whole other to declare in front of the entire palace- no, the entirety of Asgard, that he was 'loved.' The former prince turned, sneering at the guards. The two men briefly stepped back in fear, who wouldn't? The glares- stares of hatred, fear, disappointment and was that... pity? No. Not even the golden prince of Asgard, Thor, felt pity for him. Those eyes circled him, emcompassing him with hues of blue, reaching from the ocean to the skies. It looked as if generations of death defying dances of elegant birds were spinning, creating a whirlwind of quiet remorse in his once-innocent, boastful, now-tearful eyes. The silence was suffocating, the walls even more so. Closing in, drowning him, towering over him with their judgemental eyes drilling holes into his cotton-filled head. He'd known his would happen, it always did to those who strayed from the all-father's thinning tightrope of rules. What were those rules anyway? And what did it matter? He racked his brain for answers, searching between the dusty layers of his mind. It had grown stagnant in his days in that room, it seemed re-reading the same selection of books only served to allow oneself to repeat things like a parrot, not actually think. His lips rose into a small, unnoticable smile. 'Like a parrot' he repeated, the thought swirling in his mind. The image of his little Nyx bloomed in his mind- he'd trained him well, his little flower. Grown and shaped by him into the perfect image of a servant- well, slave he supposed. He wasn't exactly allowed to leave, now was he? Of course, Asgard didn't use such terms, seeming them 'savage' and 'old-fashioned', instead preferring to call the trapped creatures 'arch-servants' for a reason he did not feel the need to pursue.

"In here."

A jolt of his chains and he was being dragged forward by a guard, the wall flying dangerously close before he caught himself against it. He glared, hatred burning into the guard's eyes, direct and vicious like the snake so many said he was. The guard's boastful, smug smile faltered, finally fading after the former-prince's eyes narrowed and teeth-filled smile grew. He stood straighter, grin growing as he tossed his hair behind and glided into the room.

Wild, terrified eyes raced around the room. The kneeling creature's tail flying under his body as the guards stepped away from Loki. Unchaining him, the banished prince looked down at his still-handcuffed hands, throwing a pointed look at the now-retreating guards.

"They will be removed when you leave. You have one hour left in this room, take your belongings and... that thing with you." 

A sneering glance down at the creature and he was gone, waiting outside the room for the first sign of mischeif, Loki presumed. He looked down at the tear-filled eyes now completely focussed on him. Good, as it should be. The creature hesitantly crawled closer, confused and whimpering, towards his master. Not a word was said, just a simple nod towards the shelves stacked, book upon book with treasured artifact carefully placed nearby, and Nyx stood. As he walked, unsteady and swaying as he retreated from the hard floor that had tormented his aching legs for so long, his wolf tail uncurled from its' hiding, wolf ears sensitive and ready, eyes poised as he looked for what he knew to be his master's most precious belongings.

Satchel ready, jeweled belongings made their way into the only object other than the clothes on his back the prince had been permitted to take with him. Books, books, and more books were stuffed into the ever-crowding bag. He frowned, face darkened and raging- he was, or once was, a prince of Asgard. Royalty, now reduced to this. A simpleton with only four books, two shining bracelets, and one slave to his name. Granted, 'arch-servants' were valuable, only the most respectable citizens had them (Tyr included, he noted, rolling his eyes.)

\--- (change perspective to Nyx) ---

Finishing packing, Nyx's eyes found their way to his master's eyes. Untouchable, his face remained turned away, dark with something he did not recognise. He lowered his gaze, 'master knows all' he reminded himself. Stupid Nyx. His pure and perfect master could not be soiled with his lowly, empty stare. No, master deserved better. He grew tense, the air stiff with emotions and feelings long since erased from his mind. He was walking towards him, eyes filled with comtempt- as always. Nyx didn't need to look up to know that, his heart sank. All his efforts, his entire life was dedicated to pleasing his master, yet all he did was fail. A simple order fell upon his clouded mind; "fetch the guards, Nyx. I am ready." He could do that, yes, yes he could. The mantra repeated in his fractured mind as his thin legs seemed to scurry forward without prompt. His spindly arms folded in on themselves, pulling everything closer to himself as he searched for answers in his brain to questions he shouldn't be thinking- past punishments had taught him that well. He shiverred. Master was 'ready?' Nyx's mouth mumbled on it's own as he ploughed through his mind, where they going somewhere? The image of another palace filled his mind, similar to the one he served in now- after all, it was all he knew. Maybe master was moving to his own palace, where he and master would be alone. A smile found its' way onto his face, head rising as if filled with air. He could do that, a good, calm palace where master could study without bothersome 'Thors' running around. What was a 'Thor' anyway? Master said not to think about 'Thors', the assurance calming his whirring brain as he searched for memories of a 'Thor'- had he ever seen one? Was it some kind of creature like him...? No, no, master had only him. The tightening of his stomach rested as he reminded himself of master's love, his care, his training and rewards.

Before another thought could worm its' way into his fluttering mind, the armour-clad guards marched into his view. Stumbling backwards, his limbs twisted and turned, curling in on himself as those eyes pinned him in place.

"Maste-" He coughed, correcting himself. Master was 'Prince Loki' for others, only master for him. "Prince Loki says he is r-ready for... um..." 

He trailed off as the guards pushed past him, their eyes drowning him in self-loathing with their vicious looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? If the story appeals to enough people I should be writing more soon :)


End file.
